Better Than Download
by IOnlyDateEmpaths
Summary: Bella is angry when she can't go to the Download festival. How will Jasper and Emmett take her mind off it? THREESOME LEMONS IN CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

Author`s Note: It`s my first threesome, so please go easy on me! I do not, unfortunately, own Twilight. Shame – what I wouldn`t give to be sandwiched between Emmett and Jasper...

Why does my life have to suck _so fucking much?_

Number one: _Every single bloody one_ of my favourite bands is playing at _one _festival, and I can`t go! It might be in Donnington, but still! What the fuck? My cousin is eleven, and she`s fucking going!

Number two: My vampire boyfriend refuses to shag me because he 'might hurt me'. Yeah feckin' right! _I_ think he`s just a goddamn pussy.

And, number three: No matter how much of a twat my afore-mentioned vampire boyfriend might be, I still love him. And he`ll be away hunting _all fucking week_! He`s taking his family with him too, leaving me alone in this big ass fucking house.

Like I said, my life fucking sucks.

It`s Saturday morning.

Edward left yesterday, and the Download festival started last night.

You know, that festival _I can`t fucking attend_?

Doesn`t matter anyway, most of the good bands were on Friday. AC/DC, BFMV...

I check the clock on my phone – it`s half nine. Which means, I thought, doing some quick mental maths, it`s half past five in Donnington. My cousin will be at Megadeth right now.

"Lucky bitch," I mutter, and roll off of Edward`s sofa, landing with a thud on the carpet. _Fuck_; this is going to be a long week.

Fifteen minutes later, I`ve managed to dress and stumble downstairs. In case you can`t tell, I am really not a morning person.

I sit at the kitchen table and let my head drop onto it, grumbling to myself.

A loud bang sounds soon after, and my head shoots up in alarm. _Now I`m definitely awake._

"Hi Bella," I hear two familiar voices say in sync.

"Hey Em, hey Jasper," I groan, standing up and making my way to the fridge.

"What`s up?" Jasper asks. I sigh.

"I feel hung-over." He inhales deeply, and his eyes narrow.

"You are. I smell vodka radiating off you."

"Oh yeah, I remember now! I had a couple of shots last night."

"How many is 'a couple'?"

"Um... Three?" I say meekly. He groans and slaps his forehead.

"I`m not sure which is worse: That you had three shots last night, or that it was enough to get you hammered."

"I`ve always been a lightweight, Jazz. It`s not a recent discovery."

"You`ve always been a- never mind, your alcohol consumption is none of my business." he slumps into a chair and Emmett follows suit. "Just make yourself some black coffee. It`ll sort you out a bit."

"Fair enough," I say, and open the fridge, pulling out the milk. "Why are you guys back so early?"

Emmett answers. "We wanted to watch something really badly, so we got more kills than the others last night. We wanted to get back her real quick."

"And what did you want to watch?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"We wanted to keep an eye out for any news on this festival. You won`t have heard of it."

I turn around and lean up against the counter, crossing my arms. "Download festival, Donnington Park. Headline acts are AC/DC, Bullet for My Valentine, Rage Against the Machine, Aerosmith, 30 Seconds to Mars, and Stone Sour. Motorhead, Megadeth, Them Crooked Vultures and Killswitch Engage are also playing, along with Slash, Cancer Bats, Rolo Tomassi, Five Finger Death Punch and The Blackout, to name few of many. Unfortunately for you guys, there will be no internet streaming this year." I watch their eyebrows rise and a grin covers my face. "I know my rock, guys, and if you _ever_ doubt that fact _again_, I will quote entire albums worth of lyrics at you until you believe me. Understood?" I turn around and make myself some coffee and a bowl of cereal, sneaking a small amount of milk into my drink, as I don`t particularly like it black.

Emmett scoots over for me and I take his place, scoffing down my cereal quickly and downing my coffee. It burns my throat, but quickly begins to clear my head, and I smile.

"You watching the footie tonight?"

"What?" Emmett asks, sounding confused.

"Footie? It means football, or _soccer_, as I guess you call it."

"Oh yeah, it`s the world cup, isn`t it? We`re playing England."

"Damn right. In the meantime, though, since none of us can be at Donnington, the _Scuzz_ and _Kerrang!_ listings will probably be similar."

"Good point."

We make our way to the living room and all flop onto the sofa at the same time. I`m in the middle and I have the remote, while Jasper sits on my left and Emmett on my right.

"I must warn you," I begin conversationally, flicking the TV on, "if I know the words, I _will _sing."

Jasper chuckles. "Wouldn`t worry about it, I`m liable to sing too."

I smile and turn _Kerrang!_ on first, crossing my fingers. The song makes me grin and though it`s already started, I begin singing.

"I push my fingers into my eyes,

It`s the only thing that slowly stops the ache,

But it`s made of all the things I have to take,

If the pain goes on

I`m not gonna make it!"

The two of them catch my eyes and I blush. _Am I really that bad at singing?_

However, seconds later they join in and we spend the next hour or two rocking out to metal legends, flipping back between _Scuzz_ and _Kerrang!_ so we never have to watch adverts.

I must say I`m impressed with the two of them. Jasper`s voice is really suited to metal and Emmett`s air guitar blows my mind.

"What some people don`t understand," he explains over the song _Paradise City, _"is that air guitar is a skill. It requires an in-depth knowledge of the notes being played and how to play an actual guitar."

"_You play guitar?" _I`m shocked. I have a guitar in the back of my wardrobe and I bring it out occasionally, but I`ve only ever bothered with the riffs to Smoke on the Water and Seven Nation Army.

"Yeah, and so does Jazz," he nods towards Jasper, who looks to be in something that Emmett calls his _G`n`R_ trance. When the song ends, I giggle, as he shakes his head, watching his misty eyes clear.

"Jasper!" Emmett grins. "You`re back!"

He sighs. "I did it again, didn`t I?" I pat his back.

"Many bands put me in a trance," I smile, changing to _Scuzz_ and hearing an intro I could never forget. "And _this band _is one of them."

I turn it up to an ear-splitting volume and wait impatiently for the vocals to start.

"Babble babble bitch bitch

Rebel rebel party party

Sex sex sex and don't forget the violence

Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely

Stick your stupid slogan in,

Everybody sing along..."

The two of them fix me with a quizzical look and I shrug.

"What? A girl can`t like Manson?"

It`s ten to one by the time I can be arsed to shower. Jasper and Emmett made me have lunch at half past twelve, but at least they did it for me.

Remind me to _never_ let them do that _ever_ again. Those two could burn _salad_.

Seriously though, how hard is it to make a cheese sandwich!

I ate my lunch and quickly ran into the living room, leaving them to clean up the huge mess they made. I watched _Kerrang!_ until _Rock 360: Paramore_ came on, and I fled to the bathroom in my effort to escape Hayley`s whiney voice.

That`s how I got to where I am now, slumped against the shower wall, laughing as I hear Jazz and Em shout at each other to "Turn that shitty music off before I am forced to break the TV!"

"Men," I mutter, and rinse the conditioner from my hair. I grab the first bottle of shower gel my fingers brush and pour some onto a sponge, reading the label in the process.

It`s my own stuff, which is good. It smells of honey and I got it from Lush. I bought it because it`s supposed to be an aphrodisiac, and I wanted to try and tempt Edward, but he didn`t even seem to notice.

I don`t stay in the shower long. I`m having a lot of fun today, and I want to get back to the two most epic men I`ve ever met.

Emmett`s leaning against the wall when I step out of the bathroom. He grins at me and inhales deeply, and I watch, transfixed, as his eyes turn black.

"You _really_ shouldn`t have used that one, Bella," he growls, backing me up against the now closed door. I tense. _What one? What is he-_

Oh. The shower gel. It... It`s turning him on.

Oh shit.

_Um, help!_

_Yeah, yeah, it`s short. Trust me, lemons VERY soon._

_That shower gel is real, BTW. It`s called Flying Fox and it smells gorgeous :D_

_Oh, virtual cookies for anyone who knows the name and artist of the first song._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author`s Note: This is still uber-short, but I needed to keep you guys going. Next chapter is in the works! Oh, and to Edward`s Biatch – she WILL be reading this – hope you`ve been practicing the laptop slam! For this one, you might need it *wink*.**

Emmett`s starting to scare me, and I`m not sure what to do. I can`t scream, can I? He`s not going to hurt me.

_Is he? _

Oh shit, what can I _do_?

I watch him lower his head, both scared and - aroused? What the fuck is wrong with me! He`s my boyfriend`s brother! But he just looks so sexy with lust in his eyes...

"Think about it, Bella," he purrs in my ear. "You`re alone in a house with two male vampires who won`t have access to another woman for six days, and you decide to lather yourself in an aphrodisiac? Does that seem like a good idea to you?" Before I can reply, his lips come down on mine. I gasp and he takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue in my mouth.

Oh God. I know this is wrong, I know I should hate this – but it`s just so _good_. Emmett`s kiss is so different to Edward`s. He`s not scared of breaking me, not treating me like a child... And he`s definitely more talented.

He doesn`t pull away until I think I`m going to pass out from lack of oxygen, and then he slips behind me and starts nibbling my earlobe and trailing his lips down my neck. I shiver in pleasure.

Suddenly I notice Jasper, standing in the doorway to his room, looking like sex on legs. His tongue flicks out over his lips, his darkened eyes focused on my mouth, open in a small 'o' of pleasure.

"Emmett," I moan, fisting my hands in his hair, "I think Jasper`s feeling left out."

"Then tell him to join in," he says against my shoulder blade. The vibrations make me gasp.

I watch with hooded eyes as Jasper stalks towards us, stopping with his lips barely half an inch from mine.

"You`re so sexy, Bella," he whispers before claiming my lips with his own.

I whimper into his mouth as his tongue caresses every inch of mine. The pleasure of a simple kiss shocks me. If it`s already this amazing, how will it feel when we get to the good stuff?

Suddenly, I feel Emmett`s lips on my back, just above my towel, as Jasper`s fingers reach where the thick material is knotted. He quickly undoes it and it drops to the ground, leaving me completely naked between two very randy vampires.

The thought should terrify me, but really, it just makes me even more wet. Two sex Gods praising me as though I`m the beautiful one... It really helps a girl`s self confidence.

"Bella," Jasper groans, "I need to taste you, please, can I?"

"Oh God yes," I gasp. He immediately drops to his knees and spreads me open with his thumbs, licking my clit.

"Oh, fuck," I arch into him. I feel Emmett – who never took his lips from the top of my back – reach forward and palm my breasts.

"Don`t stop, don`t fucking stop," escapes my lips as they continue to ravage me.

Before I can say anything else, I feel Jasper push two fingers inside me. The moan I let out is embarrassingly loud, but I can`t help it. It all just feels so good.

"You guys have way too many clothes on," I mumble. Emmett laughs quietly and I hear a flurry of tearing fabric, before seeing Jasper completely naked in front of me, and feeling Emmett behind me in the same state. A smile spreads across my face.

"Much better," I relax back against Em as Jazz continues the magic his tongue and fingers are working on me. He adds a third finger, sending me a wave of lust to mask the discomfort of my body stretching. It pushes me over the edge and I come wildly, screaming his name as Emmett pinches my nipples.

When the tremors of my body have subsided Jasper pulls his fingers out and kisses my folds.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom," Emmett says. I nod, and he picks me up, carrying me to the guest room, followed by Jasper. I study his naked body, watching the way his defined chest ripples a little with each step he takes, following the trail of dark blonde hair down to his cock.

If that feels as big as it looks, this weekend will be _fun_.

I will not allow myself to think how wrong this is. My only thought as Emmett sets me on my trembling legs is that my life is starting to suck a _lot _less.


End file.
